


The Best Kisser

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is the judge as to who is the best kisser</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> an anon sent me this prompt and i died; i dug my own grave. i dig nico x everyone so much

“W-Why do I have to write about kissing anyway!” Umi slams down her pencil, grimacing at how she accidentally made the last character crooked. As Umi scrambles for the eraser, _because a good handwriting is politeness,_ Nozomi perks up from the last row, and Nico should’ve known better that nothing good will ever come out of a debate with her best friend.

“Because it’s a love song and everyone knows how to kiss? Unless you’re Nicocchi, then maybe not-“

“Hey, why am I involved?” She yells in return, “Of course I know how to kiss!” And when Nozomi grins at her response, her heart falls as the realization sinks in. _Of course she knows how to kiss. Of course._

 “I’d say Elichi is best at kiss-“

“Nozomi! Why…”

“Rin-chan can kiss well too!” Hanayo perks up suddenly amidst the commotion, before shrinking back into her seat and coughing softly, “I-I mean…”

“I love it when Honoka-chan kisses me goodnight on sleepovers too!” Kotori nods at Nozomi, and Nico vaguely notices that the same grin hangs on her little junior’s face. She should’ve known that it is an ominous sign.

“Kotori that is different!” Umi replies immediately, with her palm over her face. Nico barely has time to comprehend the sinking feeling that Umi had just fallen into a trap when Nozomi speaks up once more.

“How is it different? You mean like,” Her shirt collar was grabbed suddenly, and Nico finds herself facing a pair of familiar green eyes shining with mirth. “This?”

It isn’t how she expected her first kiss to go, not with the strawberry candy still in her mouth and Nozomi making a show of kissing her in front of everybody. She feels Nozomi’s soft lips on her own, her own treacherous tongue reaching out to meet Nozomi’s, before her best friend pulls away innocently, leaving her throat parched and speechless.

“Thanks for the _treat_ Nicocchi,” Nozomi smiles, and Nico finally snaps out of the daze, cheeks flushed when she realizes the sweet is no longer present.

 

* * *

 

“You know I wasn’t lying when I said Elichi is the best kisser-“

“I’d say Honoka could kiss better-“

“Rin-chan…”

“Nya?!”

“We should make this into a competition,” Honoka says even as Nico desperately sends her glares, “This sound like fun!” And _of course_ everything would crash and burn like always with Honoka’s suggestions.

Somehow she manages to sit through Kotori’s excited comments about the importance of lip gloss, Hanayo’s enthusiastic claims that Rin blushing during kissing is the cutest thing ever, Umi’s despaired sighs, Eli’s surprised gasp and Maki’s bewildered ‘ehhh’. Something to do with the way Nozomi is licking her lips and not-so-subtly glancing at her maybe.

“We should let Nico be the judge then,” Eli comments, and Nico has half the mind to murder her friend on the spot. “I mean-“ She gives Nico a shrug in return, “Since Nozomi already kissed you.”

“I’m not going to kiss her,” Maki retorts, with a look of disgust plastered on her face. It is expected though, even as the need to repel the defiance on Maki’s face boils up within Nico.

“Are you saying you couldn’t kiss?” Nico finds herself saying. This is familiar territory, she tries to convince herself, for all Maki is all talk but no action.

“W-What. If all I had to do is to kiss _you-“_ She finds her shirt collar being grabbed for the second time that day, really they need to learn how to treat a girl with care, before she finds herself face full of Maki.

“There,” Maki pulls away, not before biting on Nico’s lips, with cheeks as red as her hair.

“Did she just bite you on the-“ Eli bursts into laughter as Nico raises a finger to check on her wound absentmindedly, wondering _why_ exactly did she find that action _hot._ It doesn’t help matters when Maki looks away in embarrassment, fidgeting on the edges of her seat.

“I-I did it alright! Somebody go next!”

 

* * *

 

“Did you finally realize the full extent of the sybaritic pleasures around you,” Nozomi whispers into her ears, pulling up her chair next to Nico, watching as the members of Printemps apply different flavoured lip gloss on each other. “You get to kiss _everyone_.”

Nico almost chokes, she would’ve made a run for it earlier if Eli didn’t have the foresight to lock the club room door when Honoka made the suggestion.

“I-I…”

“Or are you telling me Nicocchi you’ve never kissed anyone?”

“I’ve never-“

“Then this is good practice isn’t it?” Eli speaks out from _behind_ her, and she yelps in shock, turning around to face her other best friend. She hears something in Russian, and the next moment she is faced with Eli closing her eyes and leaning in, a kiss so gentle and soft it was almost as if nothing happened.

“Oh my god…” Nico mutters after Eli pulls away, a small smile hanging on her lips, with so much love in those blue eyes she nearly cries. Nozomi wasn’t lying, she realizes and she is suddenly self-conscious of the lingering strawberry taste in her mouth.  
  


* * *

 

“Nico-chan! It’s Rin’s turn next!” Rin’s excited voice reaches her before she is attacked with a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. It is over as fast as the attack, and Nico finds herself dealing with Rin’s face to face rubs.

“There! Rin’s kisssssssssssss!”

It almost feels _wrong,_ because Rin is indeed blushing, but when Rin says “I love you Nico-chan, you’re the greatest nya” and everybody starts to coo in response, she feels a surge of pride and love.

 “I love you too Rin.” She whispers in return, patting her small junior on the head.

 

* * *

 

Kotori’s kiss is as sweet as her personality, Nico thinks, while Hanayo’s clumsy one shows her side of the cuteness.

“Nico-chan is really cute you know,” Kotori says before her kiss, and Nico thinks she might pass out from all the compliments coming from this girl. “Kotori really loves Nico-chan-“

“No fair! Why is Kotori-chan taking your time with the kiss,” Honoka complains by the side, as she takes another bite out of her melon bread. The girl before her actually ignores her childhood friend for the first time, amber eyes never leaving its target.

“This is to thank you for all the help you’ve given,“ Kotori leans in, and all Nico knows at that point in time is how the lip gloss seems make the pair of lips before her more attractive, “All the times you stayed up late with me to make the costumes.”

She barely breathes, because Kotori is too close and she _smells too nice_. If she isn’t going to die from the compliments she most certainly will soon.

“There,” Kotori moves forward, placing a peck on her cheeks, so nearly missing her lips.  “I love you Nico-chan!’

And she wonders if strawberry goes well with cheesecakes.

 

* * *

 

“N-Nico-chan!” Hanayo begins, “I-I…”

She looks over at her junior, obviously flustered that it is her turn and everybody is looking, before sighing.

“You don’t have to do this Hanayo,” Nico pats the blushing girl before her, it is almost as if she is looking at the Hanayo before she joined muse.

“N-No! I really love Nico-chan too! Uhm… Where do I start? Thank you for lending me the A-Rise album! The-“

And this time she finds herself leaning in, a peck on Hanayo’s reddening cheeks, before Hanayo finally stops blabbering.

“O-Oh…”

“I love you too.” She smiles back.

 

* * *

 

“This is shameless!” Umi screams as Eli drags her back to the table, forcefully. She feels a twinge of pain at that outright rejection, but kept quiet nonetheless.

“B-But if its N-Nico…” Nico raises her head in shock, and all she smells is the scent of Umi’s shampoo, before she receives a kiss on the cheek.

“T-Thank you for always being there for me.”

* * *

 

“Nico-chan!” Honoka yells right after Umi’s turn, “Turn around!”

She finds herself complying, for it is the last of the kisses, before regret hits her in the face shaped like a melon bun.

“At least now I know melon and strawberry goes well together.” Honoka grins.

 


End file.
